


So, an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar…

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi!! I love your writing and I was wondering if you could do a oneshot where the reader and Crowley and Castiel are in a polyamorous relationship and it’s just really cute and maybe a bit of smut? I’m in love with an angel and a demon😅





	So, an Angel and a Demon Walk into a Bar…

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi!! I love your writing and I was wondering if you could do a oneshot where the reader and Crowley and Castiel are in a polyamorous relationship and it’s just really cute and maybe a bit of smut? I’m in love with an angel and a demon😅

****

“Bloody hell!” You groaned when you heard Crowley’s voice echo through the house. “ _Castiel_!” And with that, you were awake. The only time he used his full name was when they were in an argument.

Pushing the blankets back, you swung your feet over the side. “Damn men.” You grumbled, your feet moving across the wood flooring of your bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, you followed the sounds of movement.

“Crowley!” You heard Cas yell, his voice deep, and stern. Being in a relationship with an angel carried it’s own set of difficulties. Being in a relationship with the King of Hell most certainly had it’s issues. Being in a relationship with both? Life was never boring, that was for sure.

You stood at the railing of the balcony above the front door, where you could just see the two of them. Crowley in his silk pajamas, and Cas in a simple shirt and lounge pants. “Seriously?” You said loud enough for them to hear. “What the hell?” Turning, you quickly moved down the stairs, your fingers running along the banister. “Why are you two standing there, in the foyer, arguing?”

They looked at each other and you sighed. Crowley looked to you first. “We were arguing over children, love.” He told you simply. “He felt, that as an angel of the ‘Lord’, that he should be the first to give you children. I said as King, that should be me.”

“Why the hell are you arguing over kids when we aren’t trying?!”

Cas looked sheepish. “We were talking- civilly, mind you- about family. I mentioned that I couldn’t wait to see you hold my child, which lead to who would get to father your child first.” He admitted.

Shaking your head, you turned around. “Where are you going, love?”

“To see if I can reproduce with _myself_!” You said sarcastically before going back to your room.

* * *

You were lounging in the backyard, as you had the house to yourself. Cas was helping Sam and Dean, and Crowley was checking in with Hell. Your eyes were closed when you felt like you were being watched. Slowly opening your eyes, you were greeted with Crowley smiling down on you. “Hello, love. I must say you look ravishing.” His eyes trailed over your body.

Smiling, you leaned up on your elbows. “What can I say? I like to look good for my men.”

“Darling, you _always_ look bloody good.” He chuckled. “Meet me in the dining room. I’ve had lunch prepared.”

“I still don’t see why you join me. I know you don’t need to eat.” You chuckled, getting up. Gathering your towel and phone, you followed him into the house. “I’ll be right there. I’m going to change.”

Crowley snapped his fingers. “Done.” You were in his favorite sundress, still barefoot. “Come.” He held out his hand for you, leading you to the dining room. There was a simple set up for just the two of you, making you smile.

No one would ever guess that the King of Hell was such a romantic. “I love you, Crowley.” You smiled up at him, kissing him gently before moving to sit down.

* * *

You were a hunter, which was how you met your husbands. However, neither liked you hunting too often, so to respect that, you didn’t. A few cases here and there, or when you really got the itch. It wasn’t a secret that you were married to them, which made you a target from a lot of sides.

That led to now. You’d taken a hunt with the Winchesters, and gotten split up. Looking up at your captor, you clenched your jaw, refusing to show weakness. A back hand to the face made your head whip to the side.

_Breathing heavy, you saw Cas and smiled. It was your first hunt after you’d gotten together with him and Crowley. Mere hours after, actually. You’d gone from grinning like an idiot about that, to this. A fight against a coven of witches. You’d taken out two and then run, trying to lead the others back to where Crowley, Cas, and the boys were._

“ _Scream_ for me.” He growled in your face. “Let your traitor husband hear you.”

You glared at him. “Go to hell, you son of a bitch!” You spat. You had fought like hell as long as you could, pulling against your restraints. You had worn yourself down.

Standing up straight, he hit the other side of your face. “I will not be spoken to in such a way!” He yelled at you.

_“Y/N!” Cas sounded relieved to see you, a look of calm washing over his features. You ran to him, the two of you holding the other close. “I was worried about you.” He said quietly, cupping your cheeks._

_You smirked. “You think some witches are gonna keep me down? You’ve got another thing come, angel.” You chuckled._

_He pulled you into a loving kiss, which you returned. “I will always worry.” He told you before the two of you turned to get back to the hunt._

Spitting out blood, you were breathing heavily. He was getting angrier and angrier with you. “If you want them so badly, go get them.” You snapped.

“It’s not just them that needs to suffer.” He hit you again.

“Do. Your. Worst.” You weren’t afraid to die. That was something when you started hunting. You would probably die a slow, painful, and bloody death.

His eyes met yours. “So you don’t know?” He asked, amused.

You tried to keep your face neutral. “Know _what_?”

He had the nerve to laugh, pacing in front of you. “About the abomination with your womb.” You hadn’t known. The three of you were careful, but it wasn’t like they were typical human men, either.

Your stomach dropped. Dying was something you could deal with, but to die while you were carrying your husband’s child? That wasn’t something that you were willing to do. A new wave of energy came over you. Pulling against the cuffs, you felt the metal digging into your wrists, pain radiating from them. “My baby is not an abomination!” You snarled at the man in front of you.

_The 5 of you were supposed to meet back in front of the warehouse when you were sure it was clear. You were moving slowly, doing a double take, wanting to be sure. Crowley scared you as you turned a corner, not expecting to see anyone. You slapped his arm playfully, just to be pulled into a rough kiss, your arms going around his neck._

_“Dude, really?” Dean groaned. “You couldn’t wait?!” You flipped him off, smiling into the kiss. “No making out in the car!”_

Hearing what sounded like metal bending, you stopped fighting, your breathing heavy. Your eyes were looking all over, wondering what could be causing it.

“Let’s deal with this, then.” He grabbed a knife and aimed it at your lower stomach. “Let’s make you all suffer.”

Panic flowed through your. “Not my baby!” You kicked out, your foot barely moving from the chair. He’d given you maybe 3 inches of extra rope. You didn’t have to worry about that any longer, because he exploded, making you freeze. Looking up, you teared up. There were your men.

“Baby?” Crowley breathed.

Cas moved forward, and you looked at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked.

He shook his head. “You’ve been in here for two days. I sensed nothing prior to today.” You looked between them. You had no idea who’s baby it was. Not that you really cared, but power wise, it kinda mattered. “It’s Crowley’s.” He said softly. You saw the pain flash across his face, but it soon vanished as you were released, him healing you. “What matters is that you are both safe.”

Dean and Sam rushed in, breathing heavy. “Uh, did we miss something?” Dean asked, sensing the mood shift.

“Y/N is carrying my child.” Crowley beamed.

* * *

Once everyone was up to speed on the case, you, Crowley, and Cas returned home. Each of you showered before the three of you were curled up in bed together. Cas on one side of you, and Crowley was on the other.

Crowley’s lips brushed against your shoulder, his hand on your hip. “When you vanished…it was like my heart was ripped out of my chest.” He breathed.

You smiled into the kiss with Cas, your hand on his chest. Pulling away, you turned enough to face him. “I had accepted death the moment I become a hunter, but I knew you’d find me. I stopped fighting when I wore myself out.” You told him quietly, reaching your hand around to brush your fingertips through his beard. “And then…” Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes for a moment. “H-he mentioned the baby. I fought back like hell. Felt like I’d slept for days and woke up full of energy.”

His arm wrapped around you protectively, his forehead on your shoulder. “I don’t want you hunting anymore.” His thumb rubbed against your skin. “At all.”

“I planned on quitting. For you.” You pecked his lips before turning to Cas. “For you.” You kissed him gently. “And for this little one.” Your hand went to your still flat stomach. “Now…enough talk.” You grinned.

Cas moved his lips across your chest, his hand palming your breast. “So beautiful.” He breathed against your skin.

Crowley’s fingers trailed down your stomach to trace the top of the band of your underwear. “Bloody gorgeous.” He continued to kiss your shoulder blades.

“Please.” You breathed. “I need you.” Your fingers went through Cas’s hair, your nails lightly scraped against his skin, making him groan. “Both of you.” Pushing your backside against Crowley, you smiled when you felt his erection.

“How do you want us, love?” He asked, slipping his fingers towards your folds. “Tell us what you need.”

“I need to feel you inside me.” You whimpered as his finger circled your clit. “I want to ride you, my King.”

Crowley groaned at that. Rarely did you use that, only when you really wanted him, needed him. “Not just yet, my love.” He moved from behind you. “Lay on your back.”

Shifting, you rolled to your back. You smiled over at him, seeing the love in his eyes for you. “So handsome.” Cas nipped your skin, making you chuckle lightly, looking over at him. His blue eyes met your. “Perfect.” You told him.

Each of them moved their hands and lips over your body, ridding you of the small amount of fabric you were wearing. You had your fingers gripping each of the hair on their heads. Cas moved to settle himself between your legs while Crowley went to your breasts. You looked down and your eyes met Cas’s right before he licked up your slit. “Cas.” You moaned, arching your chest into Crowley, enjoying the slight burn from his scruff.

Each of their mouths went between loving and gentle, to rougher and needy. Cas worked your clit, moaning as he held your legs over his shoulders. He sucked your clit lightly, enjoying how you gasped at the feeling. Moving his hand from your leg, he slipped two fingers into your core, curling them.

“Oh, fuck.” You breathed, trying to roll your hips. Gripping Crowley’s hair, you brought his face to yours and kissed him deeply. Moaning into it, you pulled away as you came, your back arching. “Cas!” Your eyes were locked with Crowley’s the desire in them adding to the pleasure coursing through you.

Cas kissed your hip before licking his lips. He watched your chest move up and down as your breathing started returning to normal. Reaching down, you cupped his cheek and pulled him up for a kiss. Your hands moved down, slipping into the waist bands of their lounge pants, gripping their erections.

Moving from the kiss with Cas, you turned to kiss Crowley, Cas sucking a dark mark on your neck. “Make love to me.” You said quietly, looking at both of them. “Make me forget the past couple days.”

“Of course.” Crowley smiled at you, falling more and more in love with you with every moment.


End file.
